


See, Not Seen.

by BarnesnMrNoble



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Deaf Clint, Deaf Clint Barton, Fluff, Gen, Gender Neutral, Hawkeye's nest, I think its gn but if I missed something let me know!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 09:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19423261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarnesnMrNoble/pseuds/BarnesnMrNoble
Summary: It was a space that gave him a much needed semblance of peace, a break from the 100 mile per hour life he lived. It fulfilled that urge he’d had since as far back as he could remember to be up high, see without anyone seeing him.





	See, Not Seen.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a cute Clint story to help me get over my wonderful bout of writers block. Thank you to the wonderful @startrekkingaroundasgard for your help! I hope you all enjoy! If you do, leave a like and comment! I’d love to hear what you think and honestly, I’m human and I need the validation.

It was his secret only two people knew about, his hideaway from the noise and commotion that always became too much. Whether it was his hearing aids amplifying the world to a startling degree, giving him a headache or if it was just him being wrapped up inside his own mind, he needed it. He needed it like he needed coffee. 

It was a space that gave him a much needed semblance of peace, a break from the 100 mile per hour life he lived. It fulfilled that urge he’d had since as far back as he could remember to be up high, see without anyone seeing him. Back then, it had been to escape the things terrified him the most, his father was what had started it all, his time spent in the circus had only added to it.

He still remembered the first night he’d created a nest for himself. His father had been angry, knock out drunk, screaming and hollering at Clint, at Barney, at his mother. His fist had swung like battering rams at Clint’s head, leaving him with bruises that he swore he could still feel today. He vividly remembers the hit his father delivered, hard enough to knock away the sound, leaving him in a pit of disturbing, never ending silence. He’d run out to the tallest tree he could find, the one in the farthest field from the house, and climbed until he found a comfortable perch. He stayed in his nest all night, only venturing out once his father had disappeared for the day. 

After that, Clint had understood the world was safe when he was up high, perched to see but not be seen. 

He had several nests in the tower. The safe places he could hide and relax without fear, where he could let down his guard, drop the gates around his fragile self. Though he did have a favorite, that he gravitated to more than he did the rest. A nest in the vents, just above the open kitchen and living area, one he’d been spent his fair share of time making comfortable and perfect for him. It had been his secret getaway, the one only Tasha and Bucky knew about, but when you had come along and showed him it was okay to let down the walls and gates he’d built to keep himself safe, he happily let down another wall and let you in on his secret.

You’d only been up there but a few times. While you were ecstatic to be one of the few Clint trusted enough to show you the space, you had understood it was his space to escape and you respected that, only making the interesting crawl to his nest when invited. 

You’d nearly let your jaw drop the floor when you’d first seen it. A section of the vents that made you think of nothing else but Clint. Comfy grey cushions lined a long section of the vent, several blankets and pillows piled haphazardly on top of them, all different shades of his classic purple color. He’d even managed to snag a pocket sized projector Tony had lying around - Tony had been looking for it for years to no avail, eventually just building himself a new one.- and set it up to project on the ceiling of the vent space. 

It was (and still is) a perfect hideaway for Clint.

___________

Aftermath of missions was a tough time to be around the avengers. It ranged from high tensions and petty bickering matches in the heat of the adrenaline and anger, all the way to quiet rides were the world weighed heavily on everyone's shoulders. Today’s mission had been the latter, more so for Clint than anyone else. He’d gotten hit with some electrical blast, completely frying his hearing aids, the ones he only used on missions that doubled as a comms unit. It had been excruciatingly painful for him as they continued to spark and shock him until he successfully yanked them out. More painful when, because of his lack of hearing aids, he’d missed someone telling him to look out and had been clipped by mjolnir. 

His shoulder still hurt like a bitch. 

Normally he would have grabbed the spare pair he had in the jet, and had those not been available, he would’ve waited until they got back to the tower where he had stashed some away just inside the exit of the tower’s hanger. 

Normally. 

But Tony had been testing on all his current and hidden emergency pairs after one his pairs stopped functioning, when they’d been called away. And so he sat in utter silence, focusing only on the comfort of your hand rubbing small circles on the patch of his pants, just above his knee. When the jet landed, jarring him from his half asleep state, thanks to your touches, Clint abruptly stood and walked straight to his hiding place. You had known where he was going from the moment he stood, and despite every fibre of your being wanting to go follow him, you knew he needed some time first.

You gave him an hour or so before drew your body into the vents, army crawling to his nest. Your heart broke a little to see him, his knees pulled to his chest, arms wrapped tightly around them and his eyes unfocused, staring off into the next long section of the vent. You knocked softly on the metal beneath you before going any further. He startled a little, but gave a timid smile when he saw it was only you. You brought yourself up to your knees, leaning back as best you could onto your haunches. 

_ Hey hawk. _

He scoffed lightly, he always did when you called him hawk, and started to relax, stretching himself out onto the cushions. He nodded his head, gesturing for you to join him, which you did, happily. You both shifted around for a minute, trying to find the most comfortable position. It ended up, you on your back with Clint on his side, pressing his nose into the junction of you neck and shoulders, and his arms wrapped tightly around you. 

You gingerly brushed a thumb over his cheek, bringing his gaze back up to yours. You smiled at him before placing a delicate kiss to his forehead. He placed his hand, signing ‘I love you’, over your heart. 

He was a man of few words when he needed to be, but he never failed to make the words mean everything. 

  
  



End file.
